Moody Foodie (Episode)
|starring=Kevin Kline David Herman Andy Kindler Michael Madsen Tim Meadows Wendy Molyneux Larry Murphy Oscar Nunez Patton Oswalt Eddie Pepitone Russell Peters Holly Schlesinger |writer=Steven Davis & Kelvin Yu |director=Boohwan Lim & Kyounghee Lim |usa=May 6, 2012 |viewers=3.72 |image=2ASA06 Sq27 12 tk2-0301.jpg |previous=Dr. Yap |next=Bad Tina }} "Moody Foodie" is the seventh episode in Season 2, being the twentieth episode overall. Plot When Bob visits the wharf, he finds Reggie the owner of Reggie's Deli, Tran the owner of Tran's noodles, and the recently unemployed Pepe the owner of Pepe's Tacos are upset after Pepe's Tacos was closed. They explain to him that a vicious food critic submits reviews to the newspapers as "The Moody Foody." Bob tries to tell them that the food critic only gave a negative review because of their use of poor ingredients. Later that day, the food critic comes in disguise as an Hasidic Jewish man with a blue handkerchief, the visual tell that Pepe described. Bob serves the Moody Foodie with a burger. Later, he finds that he was given a very harsh review and has begun to lose his customers. Bob goes insane and yells at his family for destroying his chances with the review. He then gets an idea from Tina to ask the critic for a redo on the review. He takes ingredients and goes to the Moody Foodie's house. The kids follow him as Bob walks inside and begins to force the critic into accepting a redo. Things go bad and Bob is forced to duct tape the critic to a chair and begins cooking the "Girls Just Want to Have Fennel" burger. Linda brings Reggie, Tran, and Pepe, who all fell victim to the Moody Foodie's harsh reviews, to the house. They begin forcing him to redo his harsh reviews of their restaurants while they are also torturing him. Bob's redo becomes very out of control as they have to tape up a mailman witness. When Louise opens the mail, it's a DVD of the 1996 movie "Tin Cup." While Bob has never seen it, he calls it a terrible movie. He then realizes that he is no better than the Moody Foodie and calls the redo off, leaving the burger behind. At the end of the episode, Bob gets his customers back and gives half off to customers who bring the harsh review. A flashback shows that three days earlier, the Moody Foodie had plans to call the police, but begins to eat the burger, realizes how good it is, and doesn't respond to the 911 operator. Cast Starring *H. John Benjamin as Bob *Dan Mintz as Tina *Eugene Mirman as Gene *John Roberts as Linda *Kristen Schaal as Louise Also Starring *Kevin Kline as Mr. Fischoeder *David Herman as Charac *Andy Kindler as Mort *Michael Madsen as Kevin Costner *Tim Meadows as Mike *Wendy Molyneux as Customer *Larry Murphy as Teddy *Oscar Nunez as Pepe *Patton Oswalt as Moody Foodie *Eddie Pepitone as Reggie *Russell Peters as Tran *Holly Schlesinger as Kathy External links * * * * de:Unfeiner Feinschmecker Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Steven Davis Category:Episodes Written by Kelvin Yu Category:Episodes Directed by Boohwan Lim Category:Episodes Directed by Kyounghee Lim Category:2012 Episodes Category:2ASA Episodes